Talk:Aurilia
I'm working on editing this page a bit. At the moment it's a bit cluttered and unorganized, I'm trying to put a bit more logic into its structure. Cappinator 11:54, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Sounds good :) Welcome aboard and have a lot of fun! --Webmaster 13:21, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::I think it would be more clear to switch from Force Sensative Skills to Force Sensative Trees (or professions). A skill is an ability you learn in a skillbox. A branch is a line of 4 skill boxes. A Tree is all four branches of skill boxes, as well as novice and master. While you do gain some skill mods from the FS skill boxes, I wouldn't call them skills, but I don't think that's what you're referring to. --Tandalo 21:02, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::I stand corrected :) I'll change it today Cappinator 08:42, 1 Jul 2005 (CEST) Structure/Layout Can anyone tell me if the current layout and structure is clear? Or do you think I need to split some parts up into different pages?Cappinator 12:16, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) : Looks good, except I'd move the "Introduction" section above the Table of Contents by nixing Introduction as a section. --Influenza 20:49, 6 Jul 2005 (CEST) Phase calendar The linked phase calendar is out of date. Don't you guys think we should set up one on the site? We could easily add this to the different server pages.--Webmaster 14:20, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) :You're right. It shouldn't be too difficult to set something up that can be updated easily. Besides, this being wiki, updating it can be done by anyone who feels compelled to when the phases shift :) Cappinator 15:33, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) :I'll do this tomorrow btw Cappinator 16:23, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::We could just add something like "(Phase 3)" behind the server name on the server page. So people can see the phases at a glance without going on some other page. :::That might confuse people who don't know about Aurilia phases and/or don't want to know about it. I think a seperate page would be best as we can provide an entire calender + history. It doesn't stop you to put a link to the phase calendar page on the Servers page of course. My 2 cents... Cappinator 16:36, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::::You're right its not very clear now... I'll remove my changes :::::Ok, and I'll add the phase calendar tomorrow. Unless someone beats me to it of course :p Cappinator 16:38, 4 Jul 2005 (CEST) Aurilia post-Padawan Can you still do Aurilia quests once you've finished your six FS branches? If no, can you complete more than six quests total, or are you stuck with the first six FS skill lines you unlock? --Influenza 00:47, 26 Jul 2005 (CEST) :also how do you train/level as padawn, initiate and jedi? --Geco 03:59, 26 Jul 2005 (CEST) Focus Crystal According to the page, the mind crystal gotten in the phase 3 quest does not work. I have the crystal, and it says that it does give the mind bonus. And it is really usable. I can't guarantee that it actually gives the buff, but i believe so. Ace Pilot Can you just be an ace pilot to enter Aurilia or do you have to be CL70+ to find it on foot first and then only Ace Pilots can fly to aurilia afterwards?